Different methods currently exist for restricting access to a computer. For example, a password or mobile key may be provided to an authorized user to permit the user to access a computer. The user must supply a password or mobile key upon logging in or when opening an application, otherwise access will be denied. However, security fraud may still be perpetrated with these security methods.
There is a need for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as providing additional benefits. Overall, the above examples of some related systems and associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.